heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Synesthesia
Synesthesia, preferring to be called Syn, is Treasurefinder's sona. Don't use without permission, don't steal, you know, what everyone says. Coding is a combination of code found here and here. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Treas |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Color |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Earth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | All |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Chameleon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INFP-A |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Doesn't have a set age, is usually a teenager. Is very mature for her age, especially when portrayed as younger. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Writer |- | Orientation | polyamorous lesbian |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be accepted |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Rainforest Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | *shrug* |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Close friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Anyone that wants to be |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Her synesthesia, writing, psycology |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Heavy gore, not accepting others, arrogant and/or stupid people |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | uh huh NO |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | nothing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Lover | none atm |} |} Syn's a bit of an oddity, especially in appearance. Syn is of normal build, yet extremely tall and long. She has the average RainWing body shape. She has multiple conditions that affect her appearance. The first is called oistumcorporis, which is caused by a small amount of RainWing venom getting into her body while developing in the egg. It is not enough venom to kill her, but enough to give her permanent damage to her body shape, bones, organs, etc. Her right wing is almost destroyed because of this; there is barely any membrane and most of what is left is permanently black. Her left wing has several holes in it, with black around the edges, but not nearly as many as her right one. Her right frill also has a couple holes, in the same condition as her left wing. She also has black markings on her body because of this. Her horns and ruff are permanently black as well. Syn's namesake is also a major part of her appearance. Because of her associative color-everything synesthesia, Syn imagines letters, numbers, days of the week, months, pain, emotion, sounds, tastes, smells, etc. as a different color. For Syn, the color she imagines appears on her scales, making her almost constantly be changing colors. She can't control this, and therefore can't be invisible, unlike other RainWings. In timelines where it's applicable, Syn usually wears casual skirts or shorts in warm weather, and normal long pants in cool weather. These are usually accompanied by a plain colored shirt, and a sweater or a jacket when needed. Syn can be described as pretty by some, but she's definitely not the most attractive dragon out there. Even though she's far from the worst looking, Syn doesn't care too much about what she looks like and prefers comfort above looks. She does have times when she wants to look good, but she never wants it bad enough to loose sleep or have anxiety over it. Syn seems like a simple dragon. This is not true. Syn is a true introvert, wanting the company of only one or two close friends, if anyone at all. She enjoys talking with people she knows, but if she doesn't have a good relationship with someone, they're lucky if she even opens up her mouth. Syn goes with her gut instincts. If she feels like something's the right thing in a certain situation, she will do that thing and pay no attention to logic. This can be a downfall at times, especially in dangerous situations that require everyone to have a logical brain in their head. Syn can be logical when she wants to, but her logic is pushed deep down and she often doesn't want to bring it out. Syn is a very emotional dragon. Her inner feelings are the main part of her personality. If she feels that something's wrong, she'll fix it in any way possible. If something good happens, Syn will always feel elated with joy. However, something even slightly unpleasant can send Syn into the pits of depression and rage. Because of all this, Syn has a strong inner moral compass that cannot be changed. Syn always tries to do what's right, even when it's difficult. Syn is not a dragon that is quick to judge. She will hear both sides of the story before jumping in and is very open minded. She doesn't have anything against a person because of anything they can't change. Tribe, personality, gender, romantic preference--she won't care. Just because someone's a selfish person, they probably have a reason. Syn believes that there is not an unlikeable person, they just appear to be unpleasant at times and should be gotten to know better. Syn has anxiety. It can tend to get in the way of her everyday life, but she tries to not let it bother her and tries to go one despite it. She sometimes has difficulty, but she tries to stay happy and positive anyway. Syn does a fault of not practicing what she preaches, though. Syn does have her spouts of annoyance and bad days at times. When she gets angry, she's angry at everything, not a specific person or event. During these times, she often lashes out and snaps at others. Syn holds grudges for an eternity, and she never will forgive someone who does something seriously wrong. While she's very forgiving on lighter topics, she may take a while to truly mean her "It's fine!" Syn's terrible at knowing what another dragon's feeling, and if one of her friends sees her but doesn't say anything, she'll probably jump to the worst conclusion and believe that she said something wrong and now that friend wants to kill her. While she tries not to, she tends to "put on a different outfit" around someone else, in order to seem more like them and act as if they share opinions with that person, even if she doesn't agree. Syn hates doing this, but she usually can't help it. Syn is very giving and generous, but she has a somewhat selfish side of her that she hides. She wants amazing, happy lives for others, but she also wants an extremely prosperous one for herself, too. While her selfishness isn't as strong as many dragons she knows, she tends to do little things, such as check out something from the library that she knows someone else had first, that don't matter as much but still help herself more than others. She's aware that she does this, and she feels guilty that this is one of her qualities; however she rarely feels guilty about specific instances. Note: Written for canon timeline. Other timelines will be as similar as possible to this, with as few alterations as can be. '' Syn's early years were somewhat rough, compared to other RainWings. She grew up without any family, who mysteriously disappeared as soon as her egg was laid. Her parents had wanted to raise her the normal way, so Syn was hatched alone, and had no one to take care of her herself. Eventually, she was found by the RainWings, but she never seemed to quite fit in. Her scales showing the color in her mind didn't help, and neither did her inability to fly. She was never fully accepted by her peers, and she always felt separate from them. She was alone most of the time, and she managed to wander away from the Rainforest every so often. She never stayed long, due to the war, but there was one thing that fascinated her when she was there. Scrolls. She taught herself to read, and eventually to write. She was inspired due to the lack of scrolls, and decided that she would write what she wished she could read. She found that writing was a way to express herself. She could write her feelings down and get them out, and even if someone read it, no one would know what ''Syn thought, they would know what Syn's characters did. She could vent and get her feelings out there, and it wouldn't have to be traced back to her. She wouldn't be judged. Eventually, when Glory became queen, she was able to begin to start to publish what she had wrote and become more social. She met some friends: Crusade, a NightWing, and Cliché, a NightWing-IceWing hybrid. The three of them quickly became great friends, and Syn hopes that Cliché might have even deeper feelings for her. Syn's not had the happiest life, but she's happy with where she's at now. ''Anyone is welcome to RP with her, but I do need to be/have been in a RP with your character to add a relationship. '' * Syn has an uncontrollable habit of clenching her jaw almost constantly. * Syn is Treasurefinder's "positive" dragonsona. Treas feels like she's either in a happy phase or a wanting to die phase, and Syn is Treas's representation of her positive self. * Syn wonders what it's like to fly, but is fine with not having working wings. She wants to fly for the experience, but she feels like she would get tired of them and want to stay on the ground again. * Syn's life goal is to have an entire shelf of just signed, well-conditioned, scrolls that no one except her is allowed to touch. * Syn's somewhat of a good actor, when she's in the mood. She isn't always in this mood, however, making her a bad theater candidate. * Syn is a terrible speller. * Syn's not very secretive, but there's some things she wants to keep private. She would gladly tell personal things to Cliché, and probably Crusade, but she would rather not every single dragon know that she has anxiety or what her sexuality is. * Syn, as probably assumed by her respectful, put-others-first attitude, only uses swear words/mature content when she is completely sure others that may hear would be fine with it. Most dragons are surprised about what content she thinks about, due to her positive demeanor. She usually only lets things like that out to her close friends. gallery